Le cadeau
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Comment Leto, Empereur-Dieu de Dune, pas encore métamorphosé par le Sentier d'Or, pourrait retrouver sa soeur bien-aimée, morte d'une mort humaine quelques années auparavant...Oneshot.


_Comment l'Empereur-Dieu de Dune, pas encore complètement métamorphosé par le Sentier d'Or, pourrait retrouver sa soeur bien-aimée, Ghanima, morte depuis plusieurs années d'une mort humaine...One-shot ou plus, selon les réactions :)_

**« Leto, nous avons un problème. »**

**Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Samara détourna les yeux et ajouta :**

**« C'est le Bene Gesserit. »**

**Leto eut un sourire amusé et demanda :**

**« Que peuvent faire les sœurs contre moi, Samara ?**

**-Leto, elles disent qu'elles doivent élire une nouvelle mère suprême.**

**-Elles disent cela tous les ans depuis…**

**-La mort de Ghanima, finit Samara.**

**Leto se leva de son fauteuil et demanda :**

**« Et que dit d'autre la rumeur ?**

**-Leto, les Tialaxus se sont vantés d'avoir pu reproduire l'essence humaine à l'imperfection près. Si le Bene Gesserit a pu mettre la main sur un clone parfait de Ghanima…**

**-**_**Ils ont osé**_**… » **

**Leto sentait la fureur monter en lui, malgré qu'il n'eût proféré qu'un murmure, à peine plus audible qu'une douce brise dans les feuilles des arbres. Il serra les poings, refusant de laisser les images, les souvenirs lui ramener sa sœur. **

**« Comment s'appelle leur candidate ?**

**-Ilia, Leto. Ilia Turunen. ****Et à cause d'elle, il y a du mouvement sur Free Landharo. **

**-Où en sont-elles ?**

**-Elles menaient leur cinquième tour de scrutin selon Idaho. Il l'a computé à l'aide de leurs communiqués.**

**-Sitôt qu'elle sera élue…Non. Avant. Je veux qu'elle vienne ici, sur Arrakis.**

**-Tu veux les forcer à changer de candidate. Car elles changeront de candidate, Leto.**

**-Pas si elles misent sur Ghanima. Dans ce cas, je préfère que cette Ilia soit ici que sur Landharo.**

**-Free Landharo », corrigea machinalement Samara.**

**Leto sourit et fit :**

**« Non, Sama, Landharo, les sœurs n'ont aucun moyen de faire tenir leur ironie contre l'Impérium tout entier.**

**-Je veux bien vous croire, altesse. » conclut la jeune femme, avant de se retirer sur un signe de tête de Leto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux dès que la porte se fut refermée en un doux soupir. Les Tialaxus ne mentaient pas…ils avaient réussi, il le sentait ; ils allaient lui ramener sa sœur. Sous un autre nom, dans l'autre camp, mais ce serait sa sœur, comme s'ils l'avaient mise en hibernation et réveillée peu après…Peut-être d'ailleurs, était-ce comme cela qu'ils avaient procédé…Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le corps de Ghanima ; on lui avait annoncé sa mort et Farad'n l'avait pleurée. **

**« **_**Ghani…es-tu en vie ?**_** » soufflait son esprit.**

**La mémoire de Ghanima, un sourire d'une douceur infinie sur les lèvres, s'approcha et murmura :**

**« **_**Tu sais bien que non, Leto. Les Tialaxus ne se sont pas remis de l'échec que nous leur avons fait subir alors que nous étions au berceau ; ils veulent se venger et voilà ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Quoi de mieux que te rendre celle qu'on t'a arrachée ? **_

_**-Je ne t'ai pas vue morte, Ghani.**_

_**-Cela fait partie de leur plan, Leto**_**. »**

**Ghanima s'effaça de son esprit, mais Leto avait eu le temps d'apercevoir cette étincelle espiègle dans son regard qui l'invitait à croire que sa sœur avait elle aussi un plan. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir ; il ne lui avait lui-même pas tout confié de son grand plan dans l'immédiat ; il n'avait abordé que les grandes lignes avec elle et lui avait imposé de croire à sa mort. **_**Pour le Sentier d'Or**_**…Ghani avait payé de sa vie d'avoir participé au Sentier d'Or. Leto eut soudain une idée. Les gholas Tialaxus portaient en eux les consciences de leurs vies antérieures ; peut-être qu'il lui suffirait d'évoquer le mot secret devant Ilia pour ramener Ghani.**

****

**Ilia se détourna pour s'en aller ; Leto, debout devant la fenêtre, regarda un instant son dos ; sa silhouette était tellement celle de Ghani…Il ferma les yeux, se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre ; il pouvait sentir la réverbération du soleil sur les sables devant le palais venir jusqu'à son visage. Il invoqua la Voix et demanda :**

**« Ilia. »**

**Il la sentit s'immobiliser ; Ghanima avait toujours été sensible à la Voix quand c'était Leto qui l'utilisait. Elle avait toujours compris qu'il avait alors quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Leto se retourna si vite qu'il aurait battu de vitesse l'éclair et utilisa le code Atreides qui signifiait le Sentier d'Or. Ilia se figea, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Leto sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Son pari allait-il marcher ? Ilia leva les yeux vers lui et Leto sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il connaissait ces yeux, cette expression…Elle murmura : **

**« Alors, c'est vrai…Je ne suis jamais morte. »**

**Leto éclata de rire, partagé entre rire et larmes. **

**« Ghani… » murmura-t-il.**

**La jeune femme lui fit signe de silence avec sa main au niveau de sa taille. Leto sourit, ému aux larmes toujours. La jeune femme s'approcha et traduisit dans le même code Atreides :**

**« **_**Personne ne doit savoir, Leto. Ils comptent là-dessus…Le complot est bien plus large qu'il n'y paraît**_**… »**

**Leto l'enlaça et plaçant sa main gauche sur son cœur, lui livra un message dans le même langage des signes.**

**« **_**Tu m'as manqué, Ghani. Si tu savais**_**… »**

**Elle sourit et reprenant son geste, répondit de la même façon :**

**« **_**Leto, je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te donner de faux espoirs… **_**»**

**Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa. La jeune femme sourit plus largement et ajouta dans le même code :**

**« **_**Je ne pouvais pas te laisser remuer tout le sable pour me ramener ; tu avais d'autres projets à réaliser**_**. »**

**Leto sourit, ému. Ghanima sourit à son tour doucement et toujours en signes, demanda :**

**« **_**Samara ?**_

_**-Ghani…J'espérais bien pouvoir te la faire rencontrer**_**. »**

**Ghanima sourit et murmura :**

**« Leto…**

**-Je savais que je te verrais un jour passer cette porte.**

**-Les Tialaxus te font un royal cadeau, alors. »**

**La porte s'ouvrit dans le dos de Ghanima et Gurindohro, l'ambassadeur Tialaxu, entra.**

**« On ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu viendrais ici, Ilia. »**

**La jeune femme recula d'un pas. Le Tialaxu s'inclina devant Leto et fit :**

**« La Sœur Ilia Turunen vient d'être nommé Révérende Mère Supérieure du Bene Gesserit. **

**-Alors, la nouvelle vient de tomber.**

**-Oui, votre Altesse. »**

**Leto se tourna vers son cadeau et demanda :**

**« Révérende Mère ? »**

**Ilia sourit et Leto vit Ghanima lui sourire. Il était vraiment invincible maintenant que sa sœur était revenue pour de bon. Que tremblent ses ennemis, Ghani était à ses côtés. Le Tialaxu voyait bien ces sentiments dans les yeux de l'Empereur et se réjouissait. Leto avait compris leur plan…Leto les remercierait longtemps…très longtemps.**


End file.
